Slide
by Alana Heloise
Summary: Inspired by the song by The Goo Goo Dolls. Lily and James, after Hogwarts. Oneshot. Fluffy!


**_Slide_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James, Petunia, Diagon Alley, any of the spells, or anything you recognize from Harry Potter. I do have Slide on my computer, but The Goo Goo Dolls actually own the song.

A/N: I don't really like songfics, so I took the lyrics out of this. To read it with the lyrics go to my homepage.

James walked alone down the streets of Diagon Alley. He pushed his way through the crowds. Ever since he could remember no one would talk. Always hurrying down the road. Huge masses going together. He probably looked very strange walking down by himself. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get to Flourish and Blotts.

"Ahh Mister Potter," said the old man behind the counter, "Back again?" he chuckled.

"Yes," James said. He wandered up and down the shelves, stocked with books. He needed one book, only one. But he couldn't seem to find it. Sirius had made fun of him for wanting that book; which was the reason he was shopping alone.

"Looking for something?" the old man asked. James furrowed his brow, tracing his finger along a dusty, untouched book.

"Yes-" he said, before he sneezed from the dust. James tore his eyes away from the book, Blood and Bone: A Study in Death Potions, and told the man what he wanted.

* * *

Lily sat in her bedroom, giving it a final look around. She had just finished packing up all of her needed worldly possessions. A few warm tears slipped out of her green eyes as she surveyed the peeling pink wallpaper that covered her walls. The tears fell gently onto her lilac carpet and green bed spread. Her cherry wood book shelf stood empty on a far wall; next to a matching desk and chair set. Her window was framed by lilac curtains. The tears fell more freely now.

"So you're finally leaving are you?" asked a quick, harsh voice from the door frame. Lily looked up to see her sister, Petunia, standing there, smiling evilly.

"Yes," Lily replied softly, drying her eyes. But her sister was quick to pick up on it.

"You're crying?" Petunia laughed, "You're moving out of here, and you're crying?" Lily turned her back to her sister, feeling the rift between them grow even larger.

"I've lived here all my life," she began quietly, "You think I'd cry." Petunia just laughed and left the room. Lily said good bye to her parents and set off for her new home.

* * *

"Don't you think you are a little young to be doing this, James?" Mrs. Potter asked, as James stood in the door way of their home.

"Or even if we want you to?" his father questioned him, standing behind his wife. James just stood in front of his old house, a stony look on his face, and nodded. A single tear slid down his mother's cheek, and his father wiped it off. "Be careful, son," he said as James turned.

"Good bye," James whispered to the air, as his mother's sobs echoed around him.

* * *

Lily was standing in front of her knew home. She was still shaking from the parting. Her red hair blew around her face, which was still wet from tears. She shook herself slightly, and shivered in the wind. Lily slowly made her way up the walk. The feeling of stone beneath her feet stiffened her steps. She could smell flowers around her. In the night she could see colors around the door ahead. It loomed closer and closer. Lily climbed the few steps that lead up to the door.

"Alohomora" Lily whispered, pointing her wand at it. The door creaked open, and she stepped inside.

* * *

James stood in his new kitchen. His house seemed so large for the amount of people that lived there. Dark. Quiet. He lit a few candles that hovered around the table. He heard something creak in the hall. He glanced up, didn't see anything, so he cleaned off his glasses. Still nothing. James sighed and leaned back.

"Is something burning?" asked a person from the door way. James shot up, and felt heat near his head. Then he realized that his black hair was on fire. A red haired girl rushed to his side and shouted, "Aguamenti!" Water poured from her wand onto his head.

* * *

Lily smiled at the wet man in front of her. "You really should be more careful," she commented. James gave her a scornful look. Which just made her laugh. Lily ruffled his still wet hair as she passed him. She opened up the cupboards, and looked inside. "Not much," she told him, even if he was still angry.

"Sorry if I thought that two people needed millions of dishes," James said to her. Lily giggled childishly. She was living with another person, only one. James...

* * *

James, still mad, and wet, couldn't help but smile at his housemate. Lily... He was jolted out of his daze by two arms around him. He looked up at her; her green eyes, her red hair, her pink lips, her perfect nose.

She squeezed him lightly, and he closed his eyes. He was so happy right now. He didn't want to get up, didn't want this moment to end, but he had to. "I've got something for you," he told her, getting up, and retrieving the object.

"What?" she asked him, leaning on the table. He just smiled, and handed her the book he got at Flourish and Blotts. "What's this?" Lily asked again.

"Open it," he whispered. She did. She threw her arms around him, and started crying again.

* * *

"Yes," she choked into his shoulder, "yes." Lily was still holding the book with the secret compartment in it. She let go of him, and put the ring on. It had a single diamond on it, but right then, in their dim kitchen, with James and his wet hair, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her green eyes still were streaming tears, but unlike the ones she had cried earlier, these were tears of pure happiness.

James put his finger on here lips. Lily stopped crying, and looked into his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, and pulled it closer. They kissed sweetly. A few of her tears had fallen onto his skin.

* * *

James pulled away from her, and grabbed her hand. He pulled Lily down the hall; lighting candles as they went. They toured their new home. From the red living room, to the golden library, and even their yellow dinning room. James lit the entire house, making it much brighter, and livable in. Lily was laughing through the entire expedition. The laughter rang through out the halls, which got rid of the quietness. In the hall outside their bedroom he picked her up and spun her round. James grinned like a maniac, and Lily laughed like a small school girl.

* * *

Lily was carried into her room by her fiancé. She was still the happiest person ever, giggling, and smiling. James set her down on the bed, and bowed to her. Then he rolled next to her, and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you James," she said, the next morning, a little after sun rise.

"I love you too Lily."


End file.
